Salvando dos corazones muertos
by Bertlin
Summary: El dolor era demasiado la vida le habia arrebatado todo lo que amaba ya no le quedaba nada porque luchar. Para el, todo era el trabajo, se habia vuelto una persona dura. Esa noche ambos se encontraron y de nuevo sus corazones comenzaron a latir. One shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyers, yo solo los utilizo para dejar mi imaginación correr.

Era la 2:00 am, se le había hecho tarde en la oficina, pero tenia mucho trabajo que hacer o por lo menos eso quería creer. Desde que se hizo cargo de la empresa había sido así. Se había vuelto un adicto al trabajo, volviéndose una persona fría y bastante calculadora. Pasaba por el famoso puente de San Francisco, dado a que era finales de enero la temperatura estaba algo fría. De pronto vio una figura extraña, bajo la velocidad para poder observar mejor. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando, aquella era una figura femenina y llevaba ropas blancas muy finas pensó el para la temperatura que había.

Ella estaba parada en el borde de el puente, una de dos o era un ángel o estaba apunto de lanzarse. Sin saber porque detuvo su auto cerca de donde se encontraba la chica. Bajo de el y poco a poco se acerco, escuchando así los sollozos de ella. Aquello le provoco tristeza y dolor en su corazón, el cual ya creía muerto. Ella se giro su cabeza y lo vio hay parado, sus miradas se encontraron y por varios minutos se quedaron así, mirándose uno al otro. Ella desvió su mirada hacia el vacio que estaba frente y se acerco mas al borde.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto el asustado. Ella respiro hondo, pero no le contesto. Aquella noche el dolor le había ganado, ella se había rendido, había decidido que era el momento de terminar con su agonía. El la miraba aun preocupado esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Estaba tratando de distraerla para poder acercarse.

—Bella— respondió muy bajito

—Ok. Bella, me llamo Edward. ¿Qué haces ahí? — Ella lo miro de nuevo y el pudo ver como las lagrimas descendían por el rostro de la chica.

— ¿Qué crees que hago? — le pregunto ella con la voz cansada.

—Bueno, o te gustan las emociones fuerte o estas pensando en tirarte. Cosa que espero que nos sea cierto. —

— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque tendría que impedirlo. — respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo

—No veo una razón, para que lo hagas. Ni si quiera me conoces. —

—En eso tienes razón, pero ¿has pensado en lo que sentiría tu familia? —

—No hay nadie que me vaya a extrañar— sollozo

—Y tus amigos— necesitaba que ella pensara en alguna razón para no hacerlo

—Ja, no me quedan—

—Por favor piénsalo. — De pronto en viento soplo fuerte haciendo que ella perdiera el balance, serró los ojos para aceptar su final "ojala sea rápido y no sienta nada" pensó, pero sintió como algo la sostuvo. Al abrir sus ojos lo vio a el, la tenia fuertemente agarrada de los brazos, luego la jalo hasta que la cabeza de ella quedo pegada a su pecho.

—Te tengo— la abrazo fuerte y la arrastro lejos de ahí. Ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. Había estado apunto de hacerlo, pero el no se lo había permitido.

—Estas helada— se quito la chaqueta que llevaba y la rodeo con ella. La llevo hasta el auto abrió la puerta y la sentó. Ella aun temblaba, se había aferrado a el, porque sentía que si se soltaba caería al suelo. Estaba demasiado débil, no sabia como se había sostenido tanto tiempo en aquel lugar. Cerró la puerta y corrió al otro lado.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunto ella aun sollozando

— ¿Dónde vives? Voy a llevarte a tu casa— Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero le indico una dirección. Por un momento recostó su cabeza en el asiento y cerro los ojos. Sintió el auto detenerse. El miro el lugar, estaban en una de la parte mas exclusivas de la ciudad, la casa era hermosa.

—Creo que necesitas una clave para entrar— ella asintió le dijo cual era y los portones se abrieron. El estaciono el auto frente a la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro, al parecer no había nadie ahí.

—Gracias— susurro ella. El se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta. Ella descendió de este y camino hacia la entrada. Se doblo y saco algo de una planta, era una llave.

— ¿Estas segura que vas a estar bien? — ella voltio a verlo, sus ojos estaban vacios, no había ni una chispa de vida en ella.

—Si— no entendía porque el se preocupaba por ella. El camino hacia el auto, pero cuando se iba a subir, la vio sentarse en un banco junto a la puerta. Al parecer no quería entrar. Sin darse cuenta camino hacia ella nuevamente, era como si un imán lo arrastrara.

— ¿Por qué no entras? hace mucho frio y es bastante tarde. — ella no le respondió, pero extendió su mano y le entrego la llave. El la tomo abrió la puerta, todo adentro estaba oscuro. La ayudo a levantarse y la acompaño dentro de la casa. Busco por las paredes donde encender la luz y cuando lo logro, se quedo congelado. En aquella casa parecía que no vivía nadie desde hace mucho. El la miro de nuevo a ella tratando de entender.

—Es la casa de mis padres— respondió a una pregunta no hecha

— ¿Y donde están ellos? —

—Murieron hace dos años— las lagrimas volvieron y los sollozos volvieron.

—Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar. — Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella nuevamente se aferro a el, como si fuera lo ultimo que la sostenía con vida. Por un momento el sintió que había estado allí antes, aquel lugar se le hacia conocido.

—Ahora entiendes porque te dije que nadie me extrañaría. — eso fue mas un comentario, que una pregunta.

—Tal vez pero debes tener un novio o algo. — ella soltó una risa cargada de sarcasmo

—Lo tenia, pero también se fue. — La rabia recorrió por el cuerpo de el.

— ¿Por eso ibas a lanzarte? — ella lo miro sorprendida

—Para nada, no me importo mucho cuando lo hizo, me había dejado algo por lo que yo seguiría luchado. —

— ¿Te refieres a un hijo? — Ella asintió solo con la cabeza, porque ya no le salían las palabras— ¿No crees entonces que hubieras cometido un grave error al hacer lo que pensabas? —

—El tampoco esta ya, ayer tarde lo perdí, así que ya no me queda nada. — su llanto se volvió mas fuerte, paso las manos por su vientre vacio y abrazándose a ella misma. El tomo sus manos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

—Perdóname, creo que fui duro al juzgarte. —

—No te preocupes, me parece increíble que te este atosigando con mis penas—

—Perdona mi imprudencia, ¿Pero no debería estar en el hospital? — siendo hijo de quien era, sabia un poco de estas cosas.

—Me escape de ahí— el le dio una mirada reprobatoria, a lo que ella miro al suelo.

— ¿No crees que entonces debería llevarte allí? — ella asintió y el tomo su mano.

—Solo un momento— se soltó de el y camino a otra habitación. Allí había colgado una enorme foto de sus padres.

—Perdónenme, se que hoy los desilusione, pero voy a intentar seguir. No saben cuanta falta me hacen, se que ahora mi bebe esta con ustedes. Los amo. — seco un poco sus lagrimas y salió a donde Edward la esperaba. Tomo la mano que el le extendió y caminaron fuera de aquel lugar. El cerró la puerta y le entrego la llave, la cual ella volvió a colocar en su lugar. Subieron al auto y ella le indico a que hospital debería llevarla. El lo conocía muy bien, pero no comento nada.

Una vez allí la acompaño adentro, ella se acerco al mostrador y le dijo algo a la enfermera, esta la miro un momento y corrió al teléfono. El celular de el comenzó a sonar, le dijo que debía atender ella le hizo señas de que estaba bien.

—Bella— la llamo una voz, que ella conocía a la perfección— ¿Cariño dónde estabas? — Uno brazos la rodearon.

—Lo siento— susurro

—Esta bien, ya estas aquí. No sabes lo asustado que me tenías. Nada mas de pensar que te pasara algo malo, ya sabes Charlie me hubiera salido por la noche, por no haber cuidado a su princesa. — ella sonrió un poco, aquel hombre frente a ella era como su segundo padre.

—Perdóname, soy muy…—

—Isabella Swan ya no empieces. Vamos corazón hay que llevarte a tu habitación, debes descansar. —

—Espera tengo que agradecerle a quien me trajo. — en eso una de las enfermeras llamo al doctor.

— ¿Así que eres Isabella Swan? — ella se giro y ahí estaba su salvador.

—Si, ese es mi nombre, pero prefiero Bella— Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo. —Gracias por salvarme— el acaricio el rostro de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Promete que no lo vas a volver hacer—

—Prometo intentar portarme bien y tratar de continuar—

—Eso no es lo que esperaba, pero me conformo por el momento— Ella noto que su doctor había terminado de hablar así que jalo a Edward hacia donde el estaba.

— ¿Hijo que haces aquí? — pregunto el doctor a Edward

— ¿Hijo? — Bella estaba sorprendida

—Hola papa, vine a traer a la señorita —

—Esperen ¿Carlisle el es tu hijo? — el asintió

— Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no? — Comento Carlisle

—Si, demasiado pequeño— afirmo Edward.

—Cariño Vamos a tu habitación. ¿Hijo, nos acompañas? — Bella no le dio tiempo de responder, por que tomo su mano y lo llevo con ella. Una vez allí Carlisle miro por un momento a Bella. —Aun no me has respondido donde estabas, mírate tu ropa esta toda sucia y además te puedes resfriar.

—Creo que mejor me doy un baño— Ambos hombres asintieron, ella tomo algo de ropa y se metió al baño.

Lo que Carlisle aprovecho para hablar con su hijo y obtener la información que Bella no le había dado.

— ¿Hijo dónde la encontraste? — Edward pensó por un momento si debía contarle a su padre lo que había pasado, pero considerando las cosas era lo mejor

—Papa, lo que te voy a decir es muy grave, pero debo hacerlo. Ella trato de tirarse del puente— Carlisle respiro profundo, sintió un nudo en su garganta, miro a su hijo con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

—Voy a pedirle a una de las enfermeras que venga, ella todavía esta débil y ahí que vigilarla. —

—Papa se que no debería pero, ¿Podría quedarme con ella, acompañándola? —

—Claro hijo, creo que ella se siente cómoda con tu presencia. — ambos asistieron y Carlisle salió, a los pocos minutos volvió con una de las enfermeras. Esta toco a la puerta del baño y entro.

—Bella, soy Angela. Carlisle me pidió que viniera. —

—Gracias Angela. —

—Nos tenías muy preocupados ¿Dónde te metiste? — Angela conocía a Bella desde hace un tiempo y le tenía cariño.

—Perdóname, perdí el control y estuve apunto de cometer una estupidez. — Bella salió de la ducha y Angela le entrego la ropa. La ayudo a vestirse y juntas salieron del baño. Bella miro a todos lados, y se sintió frustrada.

—Salió a buscar algo— Comento Carlisle. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ella, pero no dijo mas. "No se fue sin despedirse" pensó ella.

—Carlisle quiero disculparme, no debí hacer todo esto. Lamento haberte preocupado, igual a ti Angi. — Angela se acerco y la abrazo

—Tranquila hija, será mejor que descanses. A sido un día difícil para ti, luego hablaremos. — La puerta se abrió y entro Edward. Carlisle y Angela salieron de la habitación y los dejaron solos. Ambos se miraron por un momento hasta que ella camino hacia el y se abrazaron.

—De nuevo gracias por salvarme— el la abrazo un poco mas fuerte.

—Estoy un poco molesto contigo, me mentiste— Ella lo miro asustada

— ¿En que te mentí? —

—Me dijiste que nadie te extrañaría y la verdad me doy cuenta que no es así. Creo que mi padre te quiere mucho y el hubiera sufrido por ti. — Bella bajo la cabeza y las lágrimas volvieron a descender por su rostro.

—Lo sieentoo—

—No, no lo dije para que te pusieras así— Con una mano subió el rostro de Bella, lo menos que quería era verla llorar. No entendía el porque, pero sentía un fuerte deseo de protegerla. — Mírame por favor, además con quien me hubiera enojado y a quien hubiera querido gritarle cada vez que me quedaba sin un contrato. —

Bella lo miro sorprendida, de momento algo en su cabeza hizo click. Con todo lo que había pasado su cabeza no había acomodado bien las cosas.

—Ay, Dios no puede ser. Tú eres Edward Cullen. — El le sonrió

—Creo que ya sabes, Estas en los brazos de tu peor pesadilla— Ambos rieron. Durante mucho tiempo sus empresas tenían una competencia y ellos a pesar que no se conocían en persona, juraban odiarse a muerte.

—Si y tu salvaste a la bruja que tantos dolores de cabeza te provoca. — en vez de alejarse, se abrazaron mas fuerte.

—Bueno mi quería brujita, creo que será mejor que te acuestes, deberías descansar. — Ella lo miro con algo de tristeza, pero el le volvió a sonreír. La puerta se abrió y entro Carlisle con algunas cobijas en las manos.

—Hijo aquí tienes, para que no pases frio— Bella se sorprendió, los miro a ambos.

—Si no te molesta me voy a quedar aquí contigo— Ella sonrió, no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

—Por mi esta bien, pero vas a estar incomodo— el hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—Bueno los dejo, descansen— Carlisle se acerco a Bella, le dio un beso en la frente y luego se despidió de su hijo. Ella vio como el comenzaba acomodar el sofá donde dormiría.

—Edward, en la cama hay suficiente espacio— El levanto la mirada confundido, pero capto su indirecta.

—Tranquila estaré bien aquí, tu debes estar cómoda. — Ella lo miro con ojitos triste y le hizo señas para que viniera a su lado.

—Por favor— susurro

—Eres más peligrosa de lo que me imaginaba, con esa carita nadie te podría negar nada. ¿De casualidad conoces a mi hermana? —

—No en persona, he hablado con ella dos o tres veces por teléfono— Le contesto mientras el se acomodaba a su lado. La atrajo a su pecho y la rodeo con sus brazos. Hablaron un poco más hasta que se fueron quedando dormidos. En la mañana la luz se coló por las ventanas dando directamente en el rostro de Bella, quien se removió un poco, abrió los ojos un poco confundida. De repente recordó todo, trato de moverse pero unos fuertes brazos la sostenían. Levanto un poco la cara y lo vio, ahí estaba el dormido a su lado. Ella había pasado toda la noche dormida sobre su pecho, esto le causo un sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué esa carita? —le pregunto divertido. Ella no le contesto, pero si le sonrió. —Buenos días— la saludo

—Buenos días— Ella se fue a levantar pero el la aguanto. Le dijo que el la ayudaría, a lo que ella protesto, pero el no le hizo caso. La llevo hasta el baño y espero que ella saliera, la recostó de nuevo en la cama y se fue el al baño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro una mujer de cabello y ojos color caramelo, un rostro y una mirada dulce.

—Hola hija ¿Cómo te sientes? — le dije ella abrazándola

—Estoy mejor— le dijo sin soltarse de los brazos de aquella mujer.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre—

—Lo se y de veras que en ese momento no pensaba en nada. Estaba muy asustada. Esme lo perdí. —comenzó a sollozar y ella la abrazo aun mas fuerte

—Lo se cariño, tranquila y no sabes cuanto lo siento. —

Edward salió del baño, pero no se fijo en quien estaba con Bella. El estaba acomodando sus cosas. Bella lo miro y luego a Esme, pero se quedo callada.

—Bella, voy hablar con papa, haber que te puedo traer, debes comer algo—dijo volteándose, al mismo tiempo que Esme se volteaba hacia quien hablaba.

— ¿Mama? —

— ¿Edward? —ambos estaban sorprendidos. Edward miro a Bella buscando una respuesta.

—El fue quien me trajo anoche. —Se dirigió a Esme y luego miro a Edward y encogió los hombros.

— ¿Te das cuenta que ya somos tres? —le dijo Edward, a lo que Bella bajo la cabeza asintiendo

— ¿Tres? ¿De que me perdí? — pregunto Esme confundida

—Sera mejor que ella te lo explique. — contesto el con una sonrisa. Se acerco a su madre le dio un beso y luego a Bella, saliendo así de la habitación. Esme miro a Bella esperando que le dijera algo.

—Esme lo siento, pero creo que les falle, quería hablar esto cuando Carlisle estuviera presente, pero ya que el …— en eso se abrió la puerta de nuevo entrando por ella el que faltaba.

—Hola amor, hija—saludo a ambas

—Hola— respondieron a la vez

—Creo que ibas a decirnos algo—

—Bueno le decía a Esme que creo que les falle y lo siento. Anoche me deje ganar por el dolor y no pensaba en nada mas que en acabar con todo. —Esme abrió los ojos y miro a su esposo asustada. —Ayer me escape de aquí con la intención de no volver. Así que tome un taxi hasta cerca del puente y de ahí camine hasta el. Me pare en la orilla, deje salir todo el dolor que tenia. Estaba decidida hasta que Edward apareció, el trato de hacerme ver que habría gente que me extrañaría y yo le dije que no era así. Hubo un momento en que el viento soplo fuerte empujándome al vacio, pero el me tomo antes de que pasara. El me salvo y desde ese momento me ha acompañado hasta ahora. Perdónenme. — Esme estaba llorando la abrazo fuerte.

—Mi niña no tenemos nada que perdonarte, nosotros te queremos, pero entendemos que las cosas para ti no son fáciles. — Dijo Carlisle sentándose en el borde de la cama.

— ¿A que se refería Edward con que son tres? — Bella sonrió algo nerviosa

—Anoche me dijo que le mentí al decir que nadie me extrañaría, al darse cuenta de quien era y del cariño que me tiene Carlisle—

—OK. Carlisle es el uno y yo soy el tres, ¿pero quien es el dos?— Bella soltó una carcajada mas fuerte

—El— ambos se miraron confundidos— Ustedes no nunca se han puesto a pensar, el es Edward Cullen presidente de Cullens Inc. Y yo soy Isabella Swan presidenta de Swan Invertions.

—Ustedes son competencia. — afirmo Carlisle

—Correcto, aunque nunca nos habíamos visto, siempre jurábamos odiarnos— Esme comenzó a reír y luego Carlisle.

— ¿Así que tu eres el dolor de cabeza de Edward? — Bella asintió—si lo hubiera sabido antes los pongo frente a frente y les doy un par de alones de oreja. — Bromeo Esme. Todos comenzaron a reír y en eso entro Edward.

—Creo que ya les dijiste, cuanto nos queremos— se acerco a ella y le dio un vaso de café.

—Si, ya les dije que nos amamos con locura— las risas estallaron en la habitación.

Carlisle les informo que Bella que debía quedarse un día más en el hospital, ella le puso cara de terror, pero acepto. Ese día Edward fue a su casa a buscar ropa y regreso al hospital. En la tarde recibió una llamada y tuvo que volver a salir, para cuando regreso Bella estaba dormida. Así que se acomodo en el sillón.

Nuevamente la luz del sol se coló por las ventanas, dándole directo al rostro de Bella. Quien se despertó aturdida, le dolía el cuerpo, miro a todos lados y recordó que estaba en el hospital, se quedo pensativa un momento.

—Buenos días— le dijo una voz. Ella miro al sillón y se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Buenos días—

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Un poco adolorida—

—Eso es normal. ¿En que pensabas hace un momento? —

—Es que esta habitación me trae muchos recuerdos y anoche tuve un sueño que mas bien me pareció una película. — El se acerco y tomo sus manos

—¿Y de que se trataba? —

—De la noche en que salvaste mi vida y resucitaste mi corazón— El la miro por un momento, se acerco a ella y la beso.

—Esa noche tu también me salvaste y resucitaste mi corazón— le respondió el

—Increíble que ya han pasado dos años de todo aquello. —

—Así es dos años en los que no nos hemos separado y que me has hecho el hombre mas feliz. — Desde la noche que se encontraron ellos habían estado uno al lado del otro, no comenzaron una relación rápido, por varios meses eran grandes amigos, las cosas en ambas empresas cambiaron, ya no habían llamadas de insultos, todo lo contrario ahora eran de amistad.

Pasaban horas juntos, ya que Esme no permitía que Bella y Edward se fueran a sus casas, así que estaban técnicamente viviendo ahí. Según fueron pasando los mese, las cosas entre ellos seguían cambiando, ambos sabían que estaban enamorados del otro, pero ninguno comentaba nada. Hasta que Alice regreso y junto con el resto de la familia les tendieron una trampa, que los llevo a aceptar lo que sentían. De ahí a la boda paso poco tiempo.

—Sabes amor, no puedo creer que me tocara la misma habitación. —

—Creo que por ahí debe estar la mano de cierto doctor, metida en esto—ambos rieron, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una enfermera.

—Buenos días señores Cullen— ambos la saludaron luego de explicarles algunas cosas, ella salió de la habitación.

—Bueno Sra. Cullen creo que tengo que agradecerle por el gran regalo que me ha hecho— Edward la beso y le regalo otra hermosa sonrisa.

—Sin ti no hubiese podido— le comento ella

—Bueno amor, te presento a tu hermosa mami. Mami, aquí esta nuestro hermoso regalo Anthony Cullen Swan. — el bebe se removió en los brazos de su papa y el se lo entrego a ella.

—Todo lo pasado valió la pena— comento ella mientras abrazaba a su bebe.

—Gracias por salvar mi corazón— le dijo el

—Gracia a ti por revivir el mío. — De ahora en adelante tendrían otra razón para seguir luchando juntos. Las empresas ya se habían unido, la familia estaba feliz y un nuevo miembro llegaba a sellar el amor que ambos sentían. Por cosas extrañas de la vida esa noche ambos habían logrado salvar sus corazones muertos.

Ya se, ya se. Dirá que le pasa a esta loca, nosotros esperando un nuevo capitulo y ella nos sale con una nueva historia. Sean buenos es mi primer one-shot, por fin lo logre. Bueno espero que les guste. Es una forma diferente de escribir o sea no es pov, pero me gusto. Por favor déjenme saber su opinión.

Mosqueteras este es la practica para cuando me toque, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. Pasen por la historias de mis amigas ginegine y betzacosta, créanme cuando les digo que son muy buenas. Todavía no me leo las de gery, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Chicas las quiero. Este es por ustedes.

P.S. Sobre el cap de C&E esta en proceso.


End file.
